


Side Effects May Vary

by LoneWulffe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (just go with the insanity and don't ask questions please), Comic Book Science, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWulffe/pseuds/LoneWulffe
Summary: Eliza tries to develop a cure for Mon-El's lead allergy. The results are... interesting, to say the least.





	Side Effects May Vary

**Author's Note:**

> Not betas were experimented on for the sake of this fic.
> 
> This is set during the period which I am sorely tempted to start referring to as the Golden Age of Karamel (aka between the end of 2x17 and the start of 2x20) since that remains the point in time when our space puppies were probably at their happiest... but can the writers oh so kindly give me back my happy Karamel but, you know, somehow even happier than before so I can refer to that as the Golden Age of Karamel instead? Pretty please?

> “ _Isn't it a bit unnerving that doctors call what they do 'practice'?” – George Carlin_

 

* * *

 

“Uh, sorry,” Kara asked disbelievingly as she wondered if her enhanced hearing had betrayed her for once, “could you repeat that please?”

Beside her, Mon-El was also sporting an equally confused look. “Um, yeah... I'm not sure if I heard that right either.”

Alex rolled her eyes dramatically and turned to give Eliza an exasperated look even as her lips twisted into a wry grin. “I think you broke them, Mom. Good job.”

“Don't tease them, Alex,” Eliza chastised her daughter before turning to regard both the aliens before her with a warm smile. “I've been trying to create a cure for Mon-El's lead allergy and I think I might have succeeded to some extent.”

“But...” Kara struggled for words, “how?”

“You have Alex to thank for that,” Eliza said as she glanced at her older daughter. “She sent over everything I needed such as Mon-El's DNA profile and a few samples of his blood.”

Alex, for her part, simply shrugged casually. “All I did was click the mouse a few times and have the DEO deliver a package. Mom did all the heavy lifting.”

“Thanks anyway, Alex,” Mon-El said with a grateful smile. “And you of course, Dr Danvers. I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you for this.”

“Oh, I'm always happy to help, you sweet boy,” Eliza replied fondly. “But I would like to point out that I'm not even sure if this will work the way it's supposed to.”

Kara blinked confusedly. “What do you mean? I thought you said you managed to do it.”

“To some extent,” Eliza reiterated. “The process of creating this cure is no different from what pharmaceutical companies have to do in order to create any regular medical drug. It's not enough to make a drug that you believe will achieve the results you desire; you have to test them to ensure they actually work and are safe to use. The first step is to test them using computer models and live cells.”

“Which is what you needed my blood for, I'm guessing?” Mon-El asked.

“Exactly.” Eliza turned to Winn. “And of course you can thank Winn here for providing me with the specialised computer model I needed.”

Winn flushed with embarrassment. “It was nothing. Barely took an hour.”

“Still, it means a lot,” Mon-El said as he reached out and squeezed Winn's shoulder in a gesture of gratitude. “Thanks, man. I owe you one.”

“I accept payment in the form of Playstation games,” Winn suggested jokingly, drawing a hearty laugh out of Mon-El.

“Anyway,” Eliza said, drawing everyone's attention back to her, “I created a few prototypes and ran some tests until I got the results I was looking for. Three of the prototypes I've created passed this stage... but next comes the hard part. In a traditional drug test, the drug is given to animals to see if there are any side effects.”

“But because Mon-El isn't even from Earth, there aren't any animals we can test the cure on because there aren't any species which remotely share your genetic makeup,” Alex finished.

“What about me?” Kara asked. “I mean, Kryptonians and Daxamites are pretty similar in that sense. You can test them on me and see if I get sick or something.”

“Kara, no,” Mon-El cut in with a frown on his face. “I can't let you put yourself at risk for something like this just because it might help me. What if National City needs Supergirl and you can't go save the day because you've lost your powers or something?”

“I have to agree with Mon-El here,” J'onn said as a way of announcing his entrance into the DEO laboratory where they were having their little discussion. “There's also the possibility that one of the side effects might even turn you into a danger to National City. I'm sorry Kara, but I can't let you do that.”

“How about this?” Eliza quickly suggested, sensing that an argument was going to take place if she didn't do something. It was clear that Kara's concern for Mon-El's wellbeing was behind her insistence on contributing to this process in some way and she couldn't find it in herself to deny her daughter that small comfort. “Someone needs to monitor Mon-El closely after he takes the prototype cure to see if he suffers any side effects. Kara, would you be all right with helping me with that?”

“Me?” Surprised by the unexpected proposal, Kara took a moment to formulate a proper response. “Um, I don't mind but... wouldn't it make more sense for you to do that? I mean, it's not like I'll know how to help him if something goes wrong and the whole point of these tests is to cure him instead of making him sick after all.”

Eliza fought to keep a smile from forming on her face. “I'd rather not unnecessarily keep Mon-El – and by extension myself – stuck in the DEO for days on end. There's really nothing to this stage aside from checking in on him every now and then,” she explained. “Besides, I can trust you to call me immediately and get both of us to the DEO as fast as possible if the situation calls for it. If it helps, I'm not expecting the potential side effects to be particularly serious since the computer model tests eliminated the prototypes which had a chance of harming him.”

Kara visibly struggled internally over the matter before she finally caved. “Okay,” she sighed. “If you're sure he'll be fine.”

“Admit it, you're looking forward to playing doctor with me,” Mon-El teased her.

His cheeky comment earned him a glare although it was half-hearted at best and tempered somewhat by her blush. “Shut up or you can stay here in the DEO for all I care,” she shot back.

Aware that this could go on for a while if she didn't speak up now, Eliza cleared her throat and brought them back to the main topic of their discussion. “Now, I unfortunately need both of you to spare me about a week's worth of your time while these tests are being run. Since I can't tell what kind of side effects you might develop as a result of taking the cure, it would be best if Mon-El stays at home. Can both of you take some time off from your jobs?”

Mon-El shrugged. “I have a few vacation days saved up so it shouldn't be an issue.”

“I can just work from home for a while,” Kara said. “It helps that the weekend's just around the corner. I'll ask James to help me clear it with Snapper.”

“Excellent.” With that, Eliza opened a sturdy-looking case that had been sitting innocuously on the table and brought out a small bottle filled with a clear liquid which she then handed to Mon-El. “This is the first prototype. The side effects, if there are any, should be apparent less than 24 hours after it's ingested.”

“Looks like water to me,” he commented as he scrutinised the bottle's contents before shrugging. “Oh well, here goes nothing.” He downed the cure in one gulp and grimaced. “Ugh, definitely didn't taste like water.”

“I don't know what you were expecting unless you're suggesting Eliza would actually try to cure you with water,” Kara joked although her worry-filled eyes betrayed her true feelings. “Come on, let's go home.”

 

* * *

 

“For the last time, Kara, I feel fine,” Mon-El sighed exasperatedly as he fended off yet another attempt to check his temperature. “There's really no need for you to be so anxious.”

“Are you sure?” she asked, scanning him once again with her X-ray vision and paying close attention to his heartbeat to see if the rhythm had become irregular. “Because you kind of look a little pale to me.”

“I think you said that five minutes ago. And five minutes before that. And so on. For about the past half hour or so,” he pointed out and dodged the hand that had reached out once again to touch his forehead. “I'm starting to feel like you _want_ me to suffer some kind of side effect.”

“You know that's not true,” Kara mumbled, feeling both hurt at the accusation and a little guilty over how paranoid she was acting. Even though Eliza had given her assurance that any side effects which popped up were going to be mostly harmless in nature, she couldn't stop herself from worrying a little. Or a lot. Feeling helpless to do anything but watch for signs that the cure hadn't worked as intended was also doing little to lower her stress levels.

Sensing that his joke had gone a little too far, he came close and cupped her face so he could meet her troubled gaze with his apologetic one. “Sorry, that was uncalled for. While I'm grateful that you care that much, I just think you're overdoing it a little and driving yourself crazy for nothing. If I start feeling like something's off, I'll tell you immediately, okay?”

“Okay,” she sighed in defeat, drawing some measure of comfort from his touch which she noted felt neither warmer nor cooler than usual. “I'll try to dial it back a little.”

“Thanks. Now I think-” he started but cut himself off and got a curious look on his face.

Well, _that_ was totally not concerning at all. “What is it?” she asked in alarm.

“No, it's nothing,” he quickly assured her as he pulled his hands away and began staring at them while sporting a puzzled frown. “I just thought... must have imagined it.” Shaking his head as if to clear his mind, he offered her a reassuring smile. “Anyway, I was about to say we should go to sleep because we could both use the rest. Unless you plan to stay up and creepily stare at me throughout the night.”

Kara rolled her eyes and smacked his arm. “Of course not. As if I want to spend hours of my time watching you drool all over yourself when I could actually, you know, sleep.” Which was kind of a lie on more than one level since he did not in fact drool and she actually liked watching him sleep. And he probably knew that since she was sure she was crinkling. Whatever. It was totally his fault for looking so cute even when he was asleep anyway. “But you're right; we should go to bed already. And thanks,” she added quietly. She didn't think she needed to specify what she was being grateful for so she left it at that.

Sure enough, Mon-El gave her a soft knowing smile and pulled her close so he could give her a soft sweet kiss. “Anything for you.”

(In hindsight, she thought she should have taken him up on his ridiculous suggestion to stare at him as he slept.)

 

* * *

 

The sound of a loud crash reverberating throughout the apartment jolted Kara out of her slumber and the first thing her brain registered was the fact that Mon-El's side of the bed was empty. Panic quickly set in as she kicked off the covers and went looking for him. Where was he and what was it that had caused that commotion? Could he be suffering from some kind of side effect this very minute? Sleepwalking? Hallucinations? Loss of fine motor control? The possibilities floating around in her head were endless and each of them was more terrifying than the last.

All those thoughts, however, fled her mind when she turned the corner to check the kitchen and something came barrelling right at her. Mind admittedly rather scrambled from the abrupt wakeup call and adrenaline running high due to worry, Kara acted purely out of instinct and punched.

“Ow!”

The familiarity of the voice coupled with the 'thud' of a body hitting the floor snapped her out of her addled state and her anxiety was immediately replaced by horror at her own actions. “Oh my god, Mon-El! I'm so sorry, I didn't...” she trailed off. “...Mon-El?”

“Kara! Thank Rao,” Mon-El's voice said from somewhere on the floor in front of her. “Sorry I woke you up but I have to ask you: can you see me?”

She stared, her mouth opening and closing repeatedly without producing any kind of sound much less a coherent word.

That was precisely the problem.

She _couldn't_.

 

* * *

 

“...So.” Alex paused and pinched herself again just to be sure that she wasn't dreaming. “Invisibility.”

“I have to admit this isn't anything close to what I was expecting,” Eliza commented with a tone that was half concerned mother hen and half intrigued scientist.

Everyone had assembled in the DEO med-bay and was now staring at Mon-El who was sitting on one of the beds.

Or at least staring at a floating shirt and pair of pants that basically appeared to be supported by nothing but air because the Daxamite wearing them was completely invisible.

“This isn't permanent, is it?” Kara asked anxiously as her gaze bounced between her boyfriend and her adoptive mother.

“It shouldn't be,” Eliza was quick to offer some much-needed reassurance. “The effects should fade once the cure finishes working its way through Mon-El's body and eventually gets flushed out. The prototypes I created were unfortunately not permanent cures; I suspect that even when I do finally succeed in making a cure that doesn't have any side effects, he'll have to keep taking it regularly to maintain the immunity it grants him.”

“Well, that's not so bad. See, Kara? Nothing to worry about,” Mon-El chipped in brightly and Kara got the impression that he was sporting his trademark grin at that moment. “See what I did there? And there too!”

She rolled her eyes at his incredibly lame puns. “I think I'm starting to wish you'd lost your voice instead,” she muttered exasperatedly.

“Where would the fun be in that? Hey wait!” The floating shirt suddenly straightened. “This could actually be a good thing! I mean, invisibility is a pretty useful power to have when it comes to superheroing, isn't it? Although I suppose I'd have to take off all my clothes-”

“ _Absolutely not!_ ” Kara all but yelled as her cheeks flushed and she gave him a glare that was positively murderous. “That would mean you'd be... you'd be... running around _naked_! What if the cure wears off in the middle of a mission?!”

It was at that point that everyone else present suddenly found an interesting spot on the floor, wall or ceiling to stare at while the argument before them continued.

“But Kara, I'm a Daxamite,” Mon-El reminded her. “I don't really mind if people see me naked.”

“WELL _I_ DO!” she bellowed and her eyes actually glowed this time. “I HAVE GIRLFRIEND PRIVILEGES AND THE EXCLUSIVE RIGHT TO SEE YOU NAKED IS ONE OF THEM!”

Winn decided that was the ideal moment to take his leave, all the while making a mental note to ask J'onn afterwards if he had to fill in any kind of official paperwork if he wanted to request for the Green Martian to erase the past few minutes from his memory.

(Every other DEO agent within earshot had, in contrast, continued doing their work as if they hadn't heard anything. It was, after all, just another normal day as far as they were concerned.)

“That's enough, both of you.” J'onn, who himself unfortunately did not have the ability to ask anyone to erase _his_ memories, decided to cut in before Mon-El could really get into his teasing of Kara over her possessiveness. “I'll consider this cure unusable simply on the grounds that it produced side effects. There's no telling what else might happen further down the line if you keep taking it. Eliza?”

“I'll have to agree with J'onn,” Eliza said with a nod. “The idea is to produce a cure that has no side effects so I'm ruling this one out. I'll run some tests while we give it a few hours for it to wear off; the data should help me refine my next attempts if the next two prototypes also fail to deliver the desired results. Then I'll run a few more tests to make sure that it's fully out of Mon-El's system and let him rest before we move on to the next prototype.”

 

* * *

 

Mon-El's first two questions upon being handed the bottle containing the second prototype cure which was a rather murky red in colour were whether he was being asked to drink someone's blood and if it was going to turn him into a vampire. Since he was visible again, Kara found it was easy enough to give him a dope slap and took full advantage of that opportunity before bidding everyone goodbye and taking him back to her apartment.

Now they were back home and, having learnt her lesson from the other time, Kara did her best not to fuss so much over Mon-El's condition (although she still stealthily kept tabs on his vitals). Instead, she busied herself with the responsibilities associated with her day job and worked on a short article that was due next week. While it was a Friday and she technically had the weekend to write it, she had never liked putting something off for tomorrow that she could get done today unless it was completely unavoidable.

Meanwhile, Mon-El had at first sat down to read a book but became seemingly restless after a while and began busying himself with household chores. Or at least that's how it had started. He cleaned the apartment, did some laundry... and then began cooking a _lot_ of food. The tantalising aromas coming from the kitchen drew her attention away from her work time and time again as she found herself constantly sneaking over to steal a morsel or two.

But that was not actually the strange part. No, the strangeness of the situation came from the fact that any questions she asked or remarks she made about his sudden overzealous culinary activities had not gotten a single typical Mon-El response from him. All he had done every single time she'd tried to talk to him about it was shrug his shoulders and mumble something about needing to distract himself but wouldn't elaborate further. Additionally, there had been a mysterious gleam in his eyes the few times he met her gaze that she thought looked somewhat familiar but could not quite put her finger on why no matter how much she puzzled over it.

It was all very perplexing... but as there was food being produced – even if every dish was then put into a container and stuffed into the fridge – she found little reason to either complain or be worried. Maybe the prototype cure had created something akin to a temporary state of hyperactivity? It was certainly noteworthy and likely disqualified this one from being used as the long-term solution to his lead allergy but there didn't seem to be anything more serious to it than that. Having come to that conclusion, she decided against calling Eliza up just to share this bit of information and left him to his sudden obsession with cooking as she refocused on her work.

Said efforts were rudely interrupted when Mon-El's hand appeared out of nowhere and pushed the screen of her laptop shut. Startled by the sudden and uncharacteristic action, Kara took a moment to react as she looked up at him and found him staring at her, the strange gleam in his eyes even more pronounced than before.

“Hey! What-”

That was as far as she got.

The rest of her angry rebuke turned into a muffled noise of surprise when he abruptly leaned in and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

 

* * *

 

Kara dove for her phone the moment it began to ring and quickly pressed the 'answer' button as she prayed that she had been fast enough to prevent the noise from waking Mon-El. Luckily for her, a glance over to his side of the bed revealed that he was still very much asleep and she allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief as she finally took the time to see who had called.

It was Eliza. Of course.

“Hi Eliza,” she whispered into the phone as she searched for her clothes before finally giving up and settling on wearing one of Mon-El's button-up shirts. “Uh, what's up?”

“Just thought I'd check in and see how things are going,” Eliza said. “Why are you whispering? Is Mon-El asleep?”

“...Well, yes.” Which was the truth but she was hard-pressed to share the real reason she didn't want to wake him up.

Thankfully, Eliza simply accepted her answer without becoming suspicious about the strange pause leading up to it. “That's fine then. Has he shown any side effects from taking the prototype cure though? It's been almost a whole day since Mon-El took it and I haven't heard anything from you since the both of you went home so I assume everything is going well?”

Kara froze in the middle of her living space as she tried to figure out a way to answer that question without dying of embarrassment in the process.

Because the truth of the matter was this:

She was pretty sure that she and Mon-El had had sex more times in the past Rao knew how many hours than they'd had in the past month or so. Which was quite the accomplishment considering the fact that it wasn't like they weren't a sexually active couple.

She was also pretty sure that there were very few surfaces in her entire apartment that they hadn't had sex on or against within that same time period.

Needless to say, family gatherings at her place were going to be _really_ awkward for her from now on.

“Ummm...” _If by going well you mean I've kind of been making up for my lack of a sex life before I started dating Mon-El in the span of like a day then yes because I think you made the world's most potent aphrodisiac instead of a cure._ ...Yeah, even thinking of saying that out loud – and to her adoptive mother, no less – totally wasn't mortifying at all.

“Kara? Is everything really all right?”

Great, now she'd made Eliza worry. “Yeah. Yeah, Mon-El's fine.” More than fine, actually, but she wasn't going to say _that_ either. “Just-”

Whatever she had meant to say next fled her mind at the sensation of a pair of familiar arms wrapping themselves around her waist and her back making contact with an equally familiar chest.

A squeak of surprise escaped her lips before she could clamp a hand over her own mouth.

“Just what? What's going on, Kara?”

“N-N-Nothing,” she stammered once she managed to pry her hand away from her mouth and began trying to fend off Mon-El's attempts to unbutton the shirt she was wearing. Which unfortunately meant she couldn't stop _his_ mouth from finding that one spot on her neck which never failed to short-circuit her brain. “I, ah, c-can I-” she bit her lip to stop herself from moaning directly into the phone, “-uh, I'll call y-nnh, call you backlater _okaybye_.”

(She considered it a minor miracle that she'd had the sense to press the 'end call' button before she'd unceremoniously dropped the phone considering she later had trouble even remembering where it had fallen.)

 

* * *

 

“...Hyperactivity.”

“Yes,” Kara insisted.

Eliza and Alex exchanged dubious glances. While the absence of a certain telltale crinkle indicated that Kara wasn't lying, they both had a feeling that she wasn't telling the whole truth either.

Mostly because she had been blushing furiously and unwilling to meet either of their gazes from the moment she'd brought Mon-El in.

There was also the fact that since he'd arrived, Mon-El had been sporting an expression that looked like a cross between adorably sheepish and obnoxiously smug.

And when he'd tried to say something the first time Kara had explained – if one called saying a single word 'explaining' – the side effects of the second prototype cure, she'd punched him in the arm with so much force they had actually heard the impact.

(Winn had come to check in on them earlier but had immediately turned around and walked back out of the med-bay after taking one look at the both of them. Their friendship, sadly, had its limits and one of those limits became clear on that day.)

(J'onn, being infinitely wiser, had decided to just leave everything in the hands of the two Danvers women who were clearly the only ones who needed to be present for the rest of the tests and stayed away entirely.)

Sensing that asking for details was likely to cause her adopted daughter to burst into flames, however, Eliza refrained from exploring the topic. She decided it was better not to ask about the phone call as well for that same reason. “All right, I suppose that's another failure. Let's hope the third one produces better results.”

Kara privately wondered whose definition of 'better' they were using here... and then flushed an even darker shade of red at her own train of thought.

 

* * *

 

The third and final prototype cure was light blue in colour and, according to Mon-El, tasted strangely enough like Dwerfvian ale. (He was visibly disappointed when no one seemed to know what he was talking about.) Once again, they went home and waited for any side effects to pop up... although this time, Kara's gaze as she tracked his vitals was tinged with embarrassment which to him seemed quite misplaced considering everything. He couldn't help but find it rather amusingly endearing.

For the next few hours nothing particularly noteworthy happened. In contrast to the previous time, Mon-El gradually became uncharacteristically quiet and seemingly listless. As the memories of what the previous prototype had done to his behaviour were still fresh in her mind for better or worse, Kara found herself a little grateful even if she noted that this meant this particular prototype was probably going to get rejected as well.

Thoughts of how disappointed Eliza was likely going to be when she found out that her efforts had not borne fruit were banished from Kara's mind when the sound of fighting several blocks away reached her ears. She muttered a curse under her breath; the criminal elements of National City had been blissfully quiet for the most part the past few days but that had clearly come to an end. Now she had to make a decision: head out and deal with it herself, thereby leaving Mon-El alone at home with no one to monitor his condition or prioritise Mon-El's wellbeing and let the police handle it.

“Go.” Mon-El's voice dragged her out of her thoughts and she looked up to find him staring at her with a grave look on his face which... why did she feel like she'd seen that expression on someone else's face before? “The city needs you.”

“Are you sure you're going to be okay?” she asked him as she checked his vitals once again. He _seemed_ fine...

The only response she got was a solemn nod. It frankly made her feel like she'd suddenly been thrust into a war drama with her in the starring role as the brave soldier and him playing the soon-to-be war widow.

She shook the weird thought away. “If you're sure,” she said, eyeing him carefully as she went to change into her super-suit. “Don't leave the apartment!” she called out just before she flew out the window and went in search of the disturbance.

It didn't take much effort to find the source of all the noise: two rival biker gangs had chosen today of all days to start a brawl which had spilled out into the alleyway behind the bar they had encountered each other. Rolling her eyes, she decided against wasting any time trying to reason with them and dove right into the fight. The sooner she dealt with this nonsense, the sooner she could go home and continue keeping an eye on Mon-El.

Midway through the fight, however, her wish for things to end quickly was granted in the most unexpected way when a figure dressed in black and blue descended from nowhere and began effortlessly knocking out some of the bikers. Caught by surprise, Kara froze – this caused one of her targets to score a lucky hit... and break his hand in the process – and stared at the other fighter. Black cowl, bluish cape, no funny quips...

“Batman?” she blurted out confusedly.

Then she took a second look and realised two things.

One: The black cowl was actually a black hoodie. And she recognised it as the one she had bought for a certain someone as a present to mark his first time experiencing winter on Earth.

Two: The blue 'cape' was in fact her favourite blue blanket tied around the figure's neck.

Kara suddenly had a feeling she knew exactly who her mysterious partner was... and she had no idea what to make of it.

 

* * *

 

“...You're telling me the cure made him become Batman?”

“Batman-like,” Kara corrected her sister. “You should've seen him. He didn't just behave like him – all broody and serious like he'd never heard a joke he liked in his entire life –; he was even dressed like him. He stole my blue blanket and wore it like a cape, Alex! Tell me that isn't remotely concerning at all!”

“I would've actually liked to have seen that,” Alex mused. “Also, thanks; now I can't help but picture Batman wearing a blue blanket around his neck like a little kid playing superhero. Do you think he did that as a child? Maybe you can ask Alfred the next time you visit Gotham.”

Kara groaned. “Can we please focus on the main topic which is the complete 180 Mon-El's personality has taken? Because I'm pretty sure that is a pretty big deal as far as side effects are concerned.”

“I'll need to run some tests to be sure but I believe the prototype cure is having a drastic effect on his brain chemistry,” Eliza commented worriedly. “It's definitely not a viable long-term option in any case.”

“Is there anything we can do to help him right now?” Kara asked, her concern clear in her voice and expression.

Eliza shook her head. “I would advise against it. Introducing another foreign element into his system right now might result in even more side effects. The best option is to let his body flush it out naturally like it did with the first prototype.”

“Great,” Kara heaved a weary sigh as she slumped in her seat in the med-bay. “Meanwhile he's perching on everything like he's some sort of gargoyle.” She'd first discovered that new habit of his when she'd taken him back to her apartment and left him in the living area to put her blanket away only to come back and find him perched on the couch looking out the window.

Despite the situation they were in, the next few minutes had been spent appreciating how his position and the tightness of his jeans highlighted the fact that her boyfriend had a truly spectacular ass.

“It's not so bad,” Alex commented, snapping Kara out of her daydreaming in the process. “At least he's just doing it in the DEO now instead of scaring some poor citizen out there by glowering down at them from the rooftops.”

 

* * *

 

Looking up and around him, Winn tried to figure out which was weirder: the sight of Mon-El staring down at him and everyone else from his perch on the walkway overlooking the command centre... or the fact that not a single DEO agent seemed to find this behaviour noteworthy because everyone was acting as if he wasn't even there. The only one who had shown any kind of reaction was Dana... and all she'd done was stare at the Daxamite's ass as she'd walked past him.

“Does anything faze _anyone_ around here?” he asked rhetorically.

 

* * *

 

“I suppose...” Kara mumbled. “I just want my carefree and cheerful boyfriend back. I mean, I get the appeal of the tall, dark and mysterious package but right now it's like...” She frowned. “Well, it's almost like I'm dating _Bruce_. I don't know how Selina does it.”

 

* * *

 

The sound of two people sneezing in tandem echoed throughout a certain cave in Gotham.

“Bless you, Master Bruce, Ms Kyle.”

 

* * *

 

“I really am sorry I got your hopes up,” Eliza said for what must have been the hundredth time since the effects of the last prototype cure had worn off and Mon-El had returned to normal. “I thought I'd managed to succeed but it looks like I'll have to go back to the drawing board.”

“Don't beat yourself up over it, Dr Danvers,” the Daxamite told her as he gave her a farewell hug, having accompanied Kara and Alex to see Eliza off at the airport. “I'm beyond grateful that you're even spending your precious time trying to do this.”

“I'm always happy to help, Mon-El,” she replied with a smile. “Take care of yourself, sweet boy, and try not to get shot in the meantime. Kara won't be the only one beside herself with worry if that happens.”

“Duly noted. No getting shot,” he laughed as he released her so she could depart. Their small group then waved goodbye to the Danvers matriarch as they watched her disappear into the crowd waiting to board the plane before taking their leave.

“Are you guys going to go home on your own or do you want me to drop you off?” Alex asked them as they made their way back to her car. “I have to pick Maggie up so we can go for our date – she should be done with her court appearance soon – but I think there's enough time for a short detour to your apartment.”

“We're good, thanks,” Kara said with a smile. “Enjoy your date.”

“You know,” Mon-El started in a deceptively casual voice once they were far away enough from Alex, “you didn't let me bring it up before but we could ask for that second prototype cure to be refined if you want.”

At that, Kara's face immediately flushed a dark shade of red as she shoved him so hard he flattened the bush he'd been pushed into before storming off wordlessly on her own without even a glance backwards.

He noted rather smugly that she hadn't exactly rejected the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone! Hopefully none of you are too hungover from welcoming 2018 but if you are, please stay hydrated and get your rest.
> 
> Anyway, I thought I'd write this and post it up on New Year as a good luck charm of sorts since the angst train is coming back to town soon and I didn't want everyone to start the year by sobbing into their pillows/wine glasses/etc. (If any of you are medical students or professionals, please don't come after me for any inaccuracies you find; I freely admit my research consisted of one measly Google search lasting no more than three minutes tops.) Also I thought I'd spoil you guys one more time after Christmas before real life sucked up most of my time and energy so here you go.
> 
> Once again, I hope 2018 turns out to be a good year for our ship and every one of you on a personal level. (The same sentiment applies to everyone on the show itself especially all the captains of our ship although I highly doubt any of them will ever read this.) May you have good health, happy days and all that jazz as you move forward and keep on shipping our epic ship!


End file.
